nnd_compassfandomcom-20200214-history
Juumonji Atari
A gamer boy who boasts about his speed. He plays video games 24 hours a day. Appearance Juumonji is a young man with short blonde hair that covers his left eye. He appears to be in his late teens. A pair of absurdly large headphones sit on his shoulders. He wears a short sleeved red shirt with a white collar that has a design of a simplistic white fist and a yellow star on the front. A belt with a large buckle on the front is tied around his waist. On the back of the belt is a large Super Nintendo-like controller. He wears large black shorts that billow around his knees; two small red lines are printed near the bottom side of the shorts. He wears normal tennis shoes with a large strap over the top. Underneath his shoes are white ankle high socks. His hands are covered by large gloves with video game controller designs on them. The actual glove is black, while the top covering is white with red trims. Four buttons are on the top part of the top covering- one red, blue, yellow, and green. The gloves reach just below his elbow. Playstyle All of Juumonji’s stats are average; being straight 1.0 across the board. He’s a sprinter type that has one of the highest running speeds of all the characters in the game. His charge up ability makes him run in one direction even faster than his normal speed. When he respawns, he gets a temporary speed boost. His special meter fills quicker than average, so he can use his special move more times in battle than others. His special creates small pixel characters around him, and when opponents are caught in them they gradually lose health. Card Activation Speed The speeds below determine how fast the character uses the cards of that type, regardless of the card's individual cast speed. The speed is determined as either 'Slow', 'Normal' and 'Fast' Skills Hero Skill - Monster Circus Atari's Hero Skill covers a small circumference of area around him and releases pixel characters. Enemies in the area will take damage over time. It disappears when Atari took too much damage. Hero Ability - Quick Restart A speed buff upon re-spawning. Hero Action - Dash Atari's Hero Action enables him to run faster. Trivia * Atari's "Play Hero" and "Mega Hero" costumes are references to two 4th generation game consoles, the Super Famicom and the Sega Mega Drive respectively. ** Furthermore, the name of the Mega Hero costume is a reference to a Japanese commercial for the system ** The '91 BIT' that can be seen on the chest of the Mega Hero skin is a play on the '16 BIT' that was imprinted on the top of Sega Mega Drive consoles, flipping it upside down. ** His season costume, "Play Hero (Memory)" is a reference to the Famicom, the predecessor of the Super Famicom. * Evident in the anniversary messages, Atari plays Heroic Dasher. * Atari's Near and Far cards' animations are references to Ryu's famous moves, Shoryuken and Hadoken. Ryu himself also uses these moves as Near and Far animations. * Juumonji (十文字), his family name, means "cross" in Japanese. This refers to D-pad. ** Atari (アタリ), his given name, is a reference to Atari the video game company. * Atari, Marcos'55 and Ririka are the first heroes to receive updates for 3D models and textures. ** While updates for Marcos and Ririka were announced in advance (alongside the teaser of playable Ruruka), Atari's update was not announced before it got deployed. However, his season costume shown in the mission banner of Juumonji Atari Ranking Season 2 had more hair lines than his any other costumes at that time, teasing the update. Challenges Song Gallery Themed Cards Category:Heroes Category:Sprinters Category:Male Heroes Category:Original 10